Looking For Love In All The Wrong Places
by kphillips
Summary: Will Scully's new boyfriend destroy not only her but Mulder and the X-files as well? Let me know if you want me to write more.
1. All I Wanted Was A Good

Title: Looking For Love In All The Wrong Places  
  
Author: K. Phillips (xfstories@yahoo.com)  
  
Keywords: Mulder/Scully romance Scully/other romance Mulder/other romance  
  
Rating: PG-13 (so far)  
  
Archive: Anywhere is fine with me, just let me know  
  
Feedback: Love it, need it - please send it to me xfstories@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: We both know I don't own any of these characters but I appreciate the opportunity to play with them a bit.  
  
Summary: Scully and Mulder are trying to find the perfect mate for each other but it takes them working on a dangerous case together to realize that they may have been looking in all the wrong places. This story assumes that both Melissa Scully and Bill Mulder are alive and well.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Scully cradled the phone between her shoulder and her ear and placed her feet up on their desk so she could be more comfortable while talking to her best friend Betsy.  
  
"The date was okay" Scully started "A bit of a disappointment really"  
  
Scully was so absorbed in her conversation, that she didn't hear the sound of Mulder's footsteps as he approached their office.  
  
"He took me to dinner. It was a nice enough restaurant and then we went for a walk in the park"  
  
Mulder was about to enter the room when he realized that Scully was talking about her date the night before with his buddy Mike from VCS. Scully never got into detail with him when she talked about her dates, so he stopped so he could hear what she had to say.  
  
"After that we went to my place" Scully laughed in response to something Betsy said "No he was a bit of a disappointment there too."  
  
More laughter "I know, I wasn't looking for love, just a good lay and I didn't get either one."  
  
Mulder almost dropped the files he had in his hands. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He silently went back down the hall and approached the office trying to make as much noise as he could.  
  
This time Scully heard him approaching and quickly ended her call. She jumped to her feet and began filing the few items on her desk as Mulder walked in the room.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey. How did it go last night?" Mulder said putting down the files in his hands and walking over to where Scully was standing.  
  
Scully felt a bit nervous when she felt Mulder pressing up against her ever- so-lightly.  
  
"It was okay"  
  
"Going to see him again?"  
  
"I don't think so" Scully was going to continue when she felt Mulder slowly wrap his arms around her waist and begin to nuzzle against her neck.  
  
"You know Scully if you ever need a good lay, I'm the man to see"  
  
Scully was going to comment but was made speechless by the sensations Mulder was producing with his tongue. All she could get out was a feeble moan.  
  
She felt his hands wander upward when the moment was shattered by the sound of the phone ringing.  
  
"Leave it" Mulder mumbled as he sucked her ear into her mouth.  
  
Scully nodded her agreement but the phone kept ringing. Scully was wondering why the voice mail hadn't picked up when she noticed it was really ringing but instead chirping sounding somewhat like an alarm clock.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Scully slammed the alarm clock into silence and rolled over stretching. "What kind of dream was that?" she wondered to herself as she tried to shake the tiredness from her head. "Was my date so bad last night that I actually thought about sleeping with Mulder?"  
  
She rose from her bed trying to figure out if sleeping with her partner would be a dream or a nightmare. One way or another the dream along with her bad date the night before left her in quite the sour mood.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Scully's mood hadn't improved much by the time she arrived at work. Mulder was already sitting down at their desk busily going over some files when she walked in.  
  
All it took was one look at his partner and best friend to know that the evening hadn't gone well.  
  
"Was it that bad Scully?"  
  
She just glared at him. He had arranged the date between herself and Mike and she held him responsible. "Mulder, the man is a human octopus. He seemed to have hands that went everywhere."  
  
Mulder smiled and waited for her to continue. "I mean Mulder, he was all over me before we even got through dessert."  
  
"Well, Mike has been trying to get a date with you for two years now. Guess he was tired of waiting."  
  
Scully smiled. She could always count on Mulder to help her get out of a bad mood. "Should I ask how your date with Amanda went?" Mulder's date was a beautiful buxom blonde who worked in the accounting department.  
  
Mulder rolled his eyes. "Well, as we both know, she has some incredible.." he paused looking for exactly the right word, "assets. And believe me, she uses them well" Scully groaned at the reference but he just grinned at her "But you know Scully, as good as she made me feel physically she did nothing for me intellectually. I think her chest measure exceeds her IQ"  
  
Scully laughed. "Well, at least you got SOMETHING out of the deal. All I got was a lousy dinner that gave me heartburn all night and a guy who most romantic thought was trying to stick his hand up my skirt while I was ordering my coffee."  
  
"You mean you don't like that?"  
  
Instead of answering, Scully walked over and gave Mulder a friendly swat on the head.  
  
"What's wrong with us? We are both smart, attractive people. Why can't we have a decent date?"  
  
Mulder shrugged. "I am sure we will meet the right person someday. Or perhaps we already have but haven't realized it yet."  
  
This comment caused Scully to stop and look at Mulder. Their eyes locked a second or two. "Scully? Do you think you and I?"  
  
Scully laughed. "I think you need more coffee Mulder. You and I? Now that would be a sight."  
  
"You are probably right Scully." Mulder paused looking like he was trying to make a decision. "Scully, would you consider going with me to Senator Matheson's reception on Friday night?"  
  
"You are going to a political gathering?"  
  
"I know, I know, I usually hate these things, but he has been good to us in the past and I feel like I owe him my support."  
  
Scully looked skeptically at her partner "And?"  
  
"And, we could probably make some good contacts at the same time."  
  
Scully thought about it for a second. "Do I get to get all dressed up in a fancy dress?"  
  
"Yup, it's black tie"  
  
"Will I be treated a great dinner?"  
  
"It is being held at Waterside Manor. The fanciest place in town."  
  
"Will you dance with me?"  
  
"If I have to"  
  
"Will you step on my feet?"  
  
"No more than you'll step on mine"  
  
"Will you act like a human octopus?"  
  
Mulder eyes went from twinkling with mischief to being dark and serious "Only if you want me to"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
That Friday night  
  
When Mulder arrived at Scully's apartment, he was surprised to find himself actually nervous about them spending the evening together. He wasn't quite sure why. Often times, when they both didn't have a date they would hang out together at one of the local pubs chatting the night away. But this felt different. This felt like a date.  
  
He assumed the odd sensation was caused by the fact that he was wearing a dark tuxedo and that he knew he partner would also be formally attired. He had seen Scully in many an outfit, but he couldn't remember ever seeing her dressed for formal evening out.  
  
To him, Scully looked beautiful in scrubs so he could only imagine what she would look like tonight.  
  
Scully opened the door and Mulder immediately knew that he over abundant imagination had let him down. Scully looked even more beautiful than he had pictured in his mind.  
  
She was dressed in a floor length grown on blue silk that clung to her body like a second skin and not only brought out the loveliness of her fair skin, but made her eyes look like sapphires.  
  
He was literally speechless when he saw her.  
  
His lack of communication skills was lost on her as she too was overwhelmed with how well her partner looked in his tuxedo.  
  
Scully knew that Mulder was a very attractive man, but she was so used to seeing him in suits that she never even thought about how he would look in a tuxedo.  
  
He looked great.  
  
They both stood in silence staring at each other until they realized what they were doing. They both broke into embarrassed laughter.  
  
"My God, Scully you should warn me before you wear a dress like that. My heart almost stopped beating."  
  
"It looks that bad?"  
  
"No Scully" he said presenting her with his arm "that good. You are going to make a lot of married women jealous tonight. Their husbands are going to be spending the whole evening looking at you."  
  
"The wives won't even notice Mulder. They will be too busy drooling over you."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The Waterside Manor Scully and Mulder entered the room and immediately caught the attention of practically everyone there. It wasn't just the fact that they were two very attractive people, but also the fact that they were not known to the group gathered.  
  
There were faint whispers going around the room as everyone tried to figure out exactly who they are.  
  
Senator Matheson wasted no time walking over to them. "Agent Mulder, it was so nice of you to come tonight." He turned his attention to Scully and was a bit obvious in his appreciation of her appearance. "It was very nice of you to bring your beautiful partner along as well."  
  
Scully squirmed a bit under his gaze but took his hand when he extended it.  
  
"Dana, I hope to have the honor of dancing with you some time this evening."  
  
Scully merely nodded as Matheson excused himself and continued working the room.  
  
"Scully, I think he likes you. No, I know he likes you. He is a man who is moving up in Washington you know. Just think with a bit of luck, you could end up as mistress to the President."  
  
Scully said nothing but silently pinched the arm she was still holding.  
  
"Ouch"  
  
Scully smiled at him and whispered. "Watch it Mulder - I have my weapon you know."  
  
Mulder pulled back from her and slowly looked her over, nodding in appreciation at what he saw.  
  
Scully had to admit enjoying the fact that he partner found her attractive. "Scully, where could you possibly be hiding it?"  
  
"In my purse."  
  
They took a minute to look around the room and get their bearings. It was obvious that Mulder was out of his element and feeling a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Come on Mulder, let's get a drink and then we can start working the room"  
  
Mulder nodded and led her towards the bar, not knowing that they had already become the subject of discussion with some of the other guests.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
End of chapter one.  
  
I am not 100% sure where I am going with this story - any suggestions? 


	2. I Could Have Danced All Night

Chapter two - I Could Have Danced All Night  
  
It took a drink or two to get Mulder to relax enough to start mingling with the crowd, but once he did, he found himself enjoying their company. The guests included politicians; diplomats; scientists and few artists too.  
  
It also helped that Scully was the perfect date for the occasion. Not only was she the most beautiful woman in the room, in his opinion, but she had the ability to converse with anyone and instantly make them feel at ease.  
  
The announcement came that dinner was to be served and Mulder escorted Scully to their table located near the dance floor.  
  
"Scully" Mulder whispered in her ear as he held her chair out for her "Do you have any idea how well you fit into this world? You really would make a great mistress for Matheson."  
  
Scully glared at him when no one was looking. "Shhh. Stop saying that."  
  
Mulder took his seat next to Scully and bent over to finish his teasing whispering further into his ear "Come on Scully, you are a crack FBI agent. Haven't you noticed that he has been watching you all night?"  
  
Mulder was right, Matheson had been watching Scully, and him, all evening. But not for the reason Mulder assumed.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Dinner was served and turned out to be everything for which Scully had hoped. Course after delicious course was served along with plenty of wine.  
  
Scully and Mulder entertained themselves between courses, by chatting with the other four people at their table. All of them were scientists and they were all having fun trying to shoot holes into some of Mulder's more bizarre theories.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Finally dinner was over and the orchestra switched from playing soft jazz to playing dance music.  
  
Scully looked longingly at the couples swaying on the floor knowing that tonight there was little chance of her joining them. She knew that she had teased Mulder about dancing earlier in the week, but also knew, as a rule, he detested dancing.  
  
Therefore she was surprised when Mulder presented himself to her and requested that she join him on the dance floor. She accepted at once and within seconds found herself in her partner's arms.  
  
They began at a respectable distance but somehow found themselves situated so that Scully was leaning her cheek against Mulder's chest.  
  
Both of them felt like they were in heaven and both of them went to great lengths to push that thought out of their minds.  
  
The dance was over and Scully returned to the table while Mulder headed to the bar to get them each another drink.  
  
When he returned, he found the table empty. Looking at the dance floor, he spotted Scully being swayed around the floor by the guest of honor.  
  
Mulder knew that Matheson had a thing for Scully but was a bit surprised that he acted upon it so quickly - even though he wife was conveniently back in his home state with a sick child.  
  
The song ended and a new one began without Matheson releasing Scully. Mulder stopped his conversation with his tablemates long enough to glance at the dance floor. Immediately his eyes locked with hers.  
  
She wanted to be rescued. Now.  
  
Mulder excused himself from the table and was about to cut into the dance when it ended. Matheson looked a bit peeved but relinquished Scully over to Mulder who whispered her thanks as Mulder took her in his arms.  
  
"Don't mention it partner. That's my job to cover your back." Mulder squeezed her a bit closer and placed his hand on her back "Speaking of backs, you dress seems to be lacking one."  
  
Scully smiled into his chest. "Sorry, too shocking for you?"  
  
"You shock me, that will be the day"  
  
Scully pulled her head up and looked at Mulder. "The night is young yet Mulder and from what I can tell there are lots of good looking men here tonight. I may shock you yet."  
  
Mulder just laughed and they danced the rest of the dance in silence.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Across the room, Mulder and Scully were being carefully watched.  
  
"So that is the famous Mulder and Scully" a good looking dark haired man said to the older man standing next to him.  
  
The older man nodded. "That's them. Alone they can cause us a lot of trouble, together they could reek havoc."  
  
"So we will have to separate them."  
  
"Separate that?" the older man said gesturing towards the dance floor. "Even they don't realize how close they are how much they rely on each other."  
  
"Are they romantically involved?"  
  
"My sources say 'no' but looking at them now one would think it is only a matter of time."  
  
"When then I had better make my move now."  
  
"Which one are you going after? Him or her?"  
  
"They are both rather tempting" the young man said "But judging by the way he is holding her, I think I would have more luck with her. It's a pity, I can't have them both."  
  
The young man shrugged and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mulder had been dragged onto the dance floor by the wife of a congressman and Scully was left alone at the table sipping her wine. She didn't mind being alone, it gave her a chance to observe her surroundings.  
  
Scully was noticing all the good looking men in the room when one of them caught her eye. He had dark hair and an air of danger about him. He saw her looking at him and smiled at her.  
  
Scully actually blushed when he began to make his way over to her.  
  
"Hi" he said pointing to the seat next to her. "Mind if I sit for a minute?"  
  
"No"  
  
"I noticed you from across the room and couldn't believe that your husband left you all alone?"  
  
"Husband? Oh, you mean Mulder. He's my partner" "Oh, you are just living together then?"  
  
Scully laughed. "No not that kind of partner. He and I work together in the FBI."  
  
The dark haired man seemed a bit embarrassed "Got it now. So you are available then?"  
  
"Available?"  
  
"For a dance?"  
  
Scully looked a Mulder who she knew was looking at her and decided maybe she would just shock him a little bit. "Sure, why not"  
  
The dark haired man took her hand and gently led in onto the dance floor. Instead of taking the more formal stance of two people who had never danced together before, he immediately pulled Scully in close to him.  
  
They fit perfectly.  
  
Where as with Mulder, Scully felt safe and secure, with this man she felt nothing but pure energy and desire. It was pulsating through him and quickly she found it pulsating through her as well.  
  
Mulder watched in awe as his normally stoic partner seemed to turn into Jello in the arms of this strange man. He felt a twinge of jealousy, but pushed it away deciding to feel happy for her partner instead.  
  
Scully had no idea how long she spent in the strange man's arms, but was surprised when Mulder gently tapped her on the shoulder and informed her that it was time for them to leave.  
  
Scully looked up at the man in whose arms she had spent most of the evening dazed and a bit overwhelmed.  
  
Mulder sensed the awkward moment and told her that he would meet her outside in a few minutes.  
  
"Well, I have to go now" Scully said feeling a bit like a teenager on her first date.  
  
"I don't want this to end. Can I call you?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
The dark haired man smiled and bent down and gave her a slow gentle kiss before walking away. The ride back to her apartment was a quiet one. Mulder didn't want to pry and Scully was too busy trying to figure out exactly what had happened in that ballroom. It wasn't until she was lying in bed that she realized that she had no idea who she had spent the evening with.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
End of chapter two 


	3. There Was A Knock On The Door

Chapter 3 - There Was A Knock On The Door  
  
Scully spent the next day as she spent most of her Saturdays busily trying to catch up on her chores. She did two loads of laundry and was attacking the dust bunnies that had taken up residence under her couch when she heard the phone ringing.  
  
"Scully"  
  
"Hey, it's me"  
  
"Hiya Mulder - what's up?"  
  
"Not much, just wanted to thank you again for going with me last night. You being there made it tolerable for me."  
  
Scully felt a tinge of guilt spread over her as she realized she had ignored Mulder for the last hour or so of the party "Mulder, I am sorry about last night. That was rude of me to carry on like that in front of you."  
  
Mulder felt a bit hurt but decided against letting Scully know how he really felt. "Scully, it was nice to see you enjoying yourself. I am only sorry that I wasn't as lucky."  
  
"Mulder, sometimes you are too nice to me. I don't deserve you."  
  
"You're right, you don't. So what are you doing today?"  
  
"Besides cleaning and laundry not much - you?"  
  
"I don't know - I may stop by and see the Lone Gunmen for a bit later. They are dying to show me some new satellite pictures they have stumbled upon. They think they have found a great piece of evidence for us to use."  
  
"Sounds like fun."  
  
"Well, if it is the flop these things usually are, maybe I will stop by."  
  
"Okay, do that"  
  
Scully hung up the phone and tried not to think anything more about the evening before. She had already thought more than she should have about the dark haired stranger that had held her in his arms so wonderfully.  
  
"Like I will ever hear from him again" she said to herself and she dove under the couch again trying in vain to reach the last elusive dust bunny.  
  
The doorbell rang just as she grasped it and she walked over to the door wondering why Mulder was stopping by so soon. "Maybe" she thought as she swung the door open "he wanted to talk her into going to the Gunmen's with him."  
  
She pulled the door open with one hand still holding the dust bunny in the other. Her mouth fell open when she saw the dark haired man standing in her doorway holding a huge bouquet of red roses.  
  
She opened her mouth to speak but before she could get a sound out, his mouth was on hers and she was swept into a deep passionate kiss.  
  
The dark haired man backed her into her apartment and without breaking the kiss, placed the flowers on the coffee table. Now having both hands free, he wrapped them around Scully and lifted her into the air.  
  
Before she knew it she was flat on her bed with the dark haired man slowly removing her clothes. She thought about stopping him, but although her mind was willing her body was indeed weak giving into the waves of sensation that flooded over her.  
  
The waves continued bringing her higher and higher and eventually crashing down. Again and again, the dark haired man brought her to the edge and over it until she fell asleep exhausted in his arms.  
  
She didn't hear the phone ring hours later. But he did. She didn't hear Mulder's message telling her that the Lone Gunmen may have stumbled onto something. But he did.  
  
He smiled to himself. So they had discovered the site of their little experiments. They would come and he would be ready for them.  
  
Scully slept through until morning when she awoke the feeling of butterfly kisses being placed all over her body. She had yet to open her eyes, but she felt the sense of urgency rising within her again. She gave into it.  
  
Finally, when they were done she opened her eyes and looked at him. He was a truly handsome man. A man of power and he knew how to use it.  
  
"Good morning"  
  
"Morning" Scully replied surprised that she had a voice after all the screams he had produced from within her.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Do you believe in love at first sight?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I think I am in love with you Dana Scully"  
  
Scully felt a mixture of joy and confusion at this confession "But"  
  
"Don't you feel it too?"  
  
Panic started to sink in a bit "I don't know what I feel. I don't even know who you are"  
  
"I know, and yet you let me in here without question. You let me love you over and over again without hesitation. Surely, that must mean something."  
  
Scully's confusion grew. What did she feel for this man?  
  
She opened her mouth to ask more questions but he silenced her yet again. Scully couldn't seem to help herself. Logically she knew she was acting so unlike herself but it felt so right. So good.  
  
It was around lunch time when he rose from the bed and prepared to leave. "I hate to tear myself away from you Dana, but I need to get some rest before tomorrow. I have an important meeting."  
  
Scully nodded weakly and wrapped her robe around herself as she walked him to the door. He kissed her briefly and told her he would be in touch.  
  
Right before he walked down the hall he turned to her. "Oh, I forgot to tell you something Dana."  
  
She raised her eyebrow waiting "My name, it's Alex. Alex Krycek."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Krycek's apartment Later that afternoon  
  
"So it went as you expected"  
  
Krycek smiled to himself remembering how Scully felt beneath him "Better"  
  
"Than the drug worked"  
  
"Like a charm. She never even felt the prick when I injected her with it."  
  
"Excellent. Agent Scully is already proving to be useful to us. Any side effects?"  
  
"Besides her being so horny she would screw anything that breathed, none that I noticed. Although she did sleep pretty soundly and for quite a while when the overall affects started wearing off. I gave her another small dose in the morning and it kept her going until lunch."  
  
"And what is her state of mind."  
  
"Totally confused. I placed some suggestive thoughts in her mind about being in love with me for starters. If those seem to take, I will start adding thoughts about her beloved partner."  
  
"Excellent. So she will be ready when the time comes and the trap has been set."  
  
"Yes, she will and maybe then I will try it on Mulder too"  
  
The older man laughed "You are truly evil Alex"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Scully's apartment 3:30 pm  
  
Scully awoke to the sounds of knocking on her door. Glancing at the clock as she walked over to it, she couldn't believe her eyes when it read after 3:30. She obviously had fallen asleep on the couch.  
  
Not wanting to be surprised again, she looked through the peephole and saw Mulder standing in her hallway. She opened the door and was greeted by a look of concern on Mulder's face.  
  
"Scully, are you okay? You like you have been dragged through the wringer"  
  
"I'm fine Mulder. I've have just had an interesting weekend, that's all."  
  
"Oh, so that's why you haven't returned my phone call."  
  
"You called?"  
  
"Yeah, last night. I left you message. Didn't you get it?"  
  
Scully hurried over to her answering machine hoping that Mulder didn't notice the blush that was creeping up her face as she thought about her activities from the night before.  
  
She seemed to remember only bits and pieces of it - almost like it was a dream. But she knew it was real by the soreness between her legs today.  
  
"Are you sure you left a message, Mulder? There doesn't seem to be one."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure I did. Perhaps your guest erased it on you."  
  
"Guest?"  
  
"Come on Scully. This is me you are talking to. You don't think I can tell when a woman has been ravished from sunset to sunrise. Was it the guy from last night?"  
  
Scully was going to give him one of her patented glare but was too tired to do so. "Yeah, he was here. But it was very strange."  
  
Mulder leering smile turned into one of concern as he took Scully's hand and led her to the couch. "Strange how?"  
  
"I am not quite sure and I am also not sure if I really want to share everything that happened here last night."  
  
Mulder looked disappointed "Whenever you're ready Scully"  
  
Mulder didn't let go of her hand and they sat there in silence just enjoying each other's company. Scully confusion grew. Alex brought only thoughts of lust into her mind while Mulder brought peace and tranquility. Did that mean she was in love?  
  
"Hey Scully, I am starved. How about you? Can I order us some grub?"  
  
Scully was still lost in her thoughts but managed to get out a feeble nod.  
  
Mulder got up to call in the order for Indian food, Scully's favorite, worrying about his partner. She wasn't quite herself and that combined with what she had said had him worried.  
  
"So Scully, does lover boy have a name?"  
  
Scully smiled "Alex Krycek"  
  
"Know anything else about him?"  
  
"Not really. For some reason I never felt like asking him any questions"  
  
"You, not ask questions? Maybe I should open an X-file"  
  
"Funny, Mulder, very funny" The food arrived and they ate basically in silence. Mulder was brimming with questions but could tell that Scully was in one of her contemplative moods and therefore left it alone. For now.  
  
Scully was practically falling asleep in her food so Mulder cut the evening short and made sure that Scully was safely tucked into bed before leaving her apartment locking the door behind him.  
  
He didn't head for home but instead headed back to the Lone Gunmen's place. Scully may not be up to asking questions but he was and he had a lot about the man named Alex Krycek.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
So what do you think so far? I would love to know! 


	4. The Man Of Mystery

Chapter Four - The Man Of Mystery  
  
"What do you mean he doesn't exist? I saw him myself wrapping himself around Scully like he was a piece of saran wrap."  
  
"Calm down Mulder or people will think you're jealous of this guy"  
  
Mulder stopped his pacing and plunked himself down on a chair. "Well, maybe I am - just a little. Although I have no idea why, none of Scully's other boyfriends bothered me this much."  
  
"Maybe this time you are worried about loosing her."  
  
"Perhaps, but what I am feeling is not important. We need to find out who the guy is. Scully was acting weird and I want to make sure nothing is wrong."  
  
Frohike turned back to the computer and switched over to another screen. "Perhaps we can find something on him going through the government files'  
  
A few keystrokes later and Alex Krycek's picture popped onto the screen.  
  
"Hey Mulder, check this out"  
  
Mulder patted Frohike on the back in thanks "Where did you find him."  
  
"An old CIA file - looks like he used to work for them a few years back. Perhaps that is why we can't find anything on him now. They helped him disappear."  
  
"Or made him"  
  
"What did he do when he was there?"  
  
Frohike poked through the screens and sighed "Not much info here. From what I can tell he worked on some sort of intelligence mission. Traveled all around the world working on something for the government."  
  
"Where?"  
  
Frohike showed the page that displayed where Krycek had been stationed to Mulder who read it quickly. His frowned grew as he read on.  
  
"Do you realize what all these places have in common?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Most of them are UFO hot spots. Think that has anything to do with his sudden interest in Scully?"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ FBI Headquarters Monday morning  
  
Scully appeared to be back to normal when she arrived back at the office on Monday morning. Even so, Mulder knew better than to ask her how she felt.  
  
She would tell him when she was ready. Hopefully that would be sooner instead of later.  
  
Mulder had just started to go over the file he had started about the information the Lone Gunmen had come upon. He was showing Scully the pictures that had been taken when he heard footsteps coming down the hall.  
  
Seeing it was Krycek opening the door, he casually put the photos into their file and stuck it in his drawer.  
  
"Good morning" Krycek said as he entered the room carrying two coffees and a small paper bag.  
  
"Morning" Mulder and Scully said at the same time.  
  
Krycek found it funny that they didn't seem to notice but said nothing. "I felt a bit bad Agent Mulder about stealing your date away from you the other night so I brought coffee as a peace offering."  
  
"Just plain Mulder is fine" Mulder said rising to take the coffee from Krycek and shaking his hand. "This wasn't necessary but definitely appreciated on a Monday morning, right Scully?"  
  
Scully nodded but said nothing as Krycek bent over and kissed her on the cheek. It seemed to Mulder that she almost winced in pain when Krycek lightly touched her arm.  
  
Almost immediately after the kiss, Scully seemed to change. Most people would not have noticed but Mulder did. She seemed to loose focus of everything else and only had eyes for Krycek.  
  
"Maybe she does love him" Mulder thought to himself.  
  
"I was wondering if I could borrow Dana for a little while Mulder. I have to go out of town tonight and I wanted to make sure I said goodbye to Dana properly." "Sure, you two take a walk or something. Nothing here that can't wait awhile."  
  
Mulder noticed that Scully simply rose at Krycek's request and followed him from the room. She was acting strange that was for sure but why, was the question.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Krycek had spotted a supply room on his way to their office and quickly pulled Scully into it. He had her skirt up around her waist and was within her within seconds. He kept his mouth on hers to stifle her moans of passion which came quickly.  
  
"Dana, I want you to listen to me now."  
  
Scully just looked at him with dazed eyes. "I am in love with you and you are in love with me. So in love that you would do anything to preserve our relationship. Understand?"  
  
Scully nodded.  
  
"Tell me"  
  
"Alex, I love you so much. I only want to be with you. I only want to make you happy. Let me show you."  
  
Even Krycek was impressed with the way Scully was able to arouse him again so quickly with her mouth. She finished him off and smiled up at him seeking his approval.  
  
"I need to go now Scully. You think I will be out of town tonight but you will leave your door open anyway. Understand?"  
  
"Yes Alex."  
  
"Oh and Dana, if anyone asks you how you are feeing, tell them you are fine. Do not let them examine you. They will hurt you if they do."  
  
"Yes Alex"  
  
"Goodbye Dana."  
  
"Goodbye Alex"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mulder considered himself a pretty tolerant man. He knew that this guy Krycek and Scully seemed to have feelings for each and he truly understood their need to say goodbye to each other properly, but it was over an hour since they had left the office. His patience was running thin.  
  
After a few more minutes, he had enough and decided to look for them. He immediately spotted the open door to the supply room and poked his head inside. He was surprised to see Scully slouched down in the corner.  
  
She was fast asleep.  
  
"Scully, Scully wake up." Mulder shook her lightly at first and a bit stronger when the lighter shakes didn't seem to work.  
  
He tapped her face lightly and was surprised when she grabbed his hand and pulled his face towards hers trapping his lips in a kiss. This was not a sleepy kiss but a passionate one that promised much more to come.  
  
Mulder felt himself respond and quickly broke the kiss. Although he had fully enjoyed it, he knew that something was definitely wrong. The whole situation stunk to high heaven.  
  
Mulder finally was able to get Scully to wake up. After questioning her for awhile, he realized that she seemed to remember very little about what had transpired in the last hour or so. She was shocked to find herself in the supply room.  
  
"Mulder, what was I doing in the supply room?" Scully asked as she sipped the coffee Mulder had reheated for her.  
  
"Judging by your appearance, I would say that you were giving Alex a proper send off."  
  
"You mean" Scully couldn't finish the thought. She was turning beet red at the mere thought of it.  
  
"Yes, I think you and Alex were doing the tango of love in there."  
  
Scully's eyes widen in fear "And I don't remember it? How could that be?"  
  
"I don't know Scully, I just don't know. But maybe we should get you checked out, just in case."  
  
"No Mulder, I'm fine. Just a little tired."  
  
Mulder knew it would be useless to argue with her, but did take her home himself. Once there he made her a cup of tea before joining her on the couch.  
  
She surprised him by snuggling up next to him like a small child seeking protection. "What is it Scully?"  
  
"I don't know Mulder. I really don't know. When I am with you I always feel safe and loved and even though I don't like to admit it, protected. With Alex it is different. I can't explain my feelings - part of me realizes I don't even know the man but another part of me is telling me that I am in love with him. Which part do I listen to?"  
  
Mulder pulled her close and gave her a kiss on top of her head. He had to agree with her that her sitting with him like this just felt right. But he had also seen what Alex seemed do to her by just being in the same room with her.  
  
"I wish I could answer that for you Scully, but you are the only one who can."  
  
They stayed like that for a long time until Mulder knew he had to return to work. "Get some sleep Scully and tomorrow we can start working on those satellite photos. With a bit of luck, we can get enough background work done so we can head to Idaho sometime next week."  
  
Mulder tucked Scully into bed and bent down to kiss her forehead goodbye trying very hard not to think about the things Krycek and Scully had done in this very bed. He thought that perhaps he would call Amanda up when he returned from work to see if she was free that night. Perhaps a little time with her would make him feel better. He locked the door when he left.  
  
Shortly afterwards Scully rose from her bed and walked to the door and unlocked it. She returned to bed to sleep already forgetting what she had done.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Scully's apartment 1am  
  
He came into the apartment as quiet as a mouse. He approached Scully's bed and heard her stir. He paused a second getting the microscopic needle ready. Tonight he would only give her the smallest of doses. Just enough to open her mind to suggestions for about an hour or so.  
  
Krycek smiled as he gently stuck her with the needle. He was feeling a bit horny tonight and Scully had proven to be an excellent lover. He still could not believe that Mulder had yet to take advantage of the opportunity that was literally standing right under his nose.  
  
Krycek stripped out of his clothes and spread Scully's legs. She liked all the attention he gave her but seemed to truly enjoy when he slowly licked her and bit her until she begged him to finish her off. He thought it would be the appropriate way to wake her. It would be her reward for carrying out his dirty work for him.  
  
Scully rolled her head back and forth not wanting the dream to end. She was dreaming of Mulder and he was doing wonderful things to her body. He was teasing her and nibbling at her until she wanted to weep.  
  
"Oh Mulder, please, please"  
  
Krycek stopped his activities and smiled to himself. Apparently he had interrupted a dream about Mulder. He decided to make the dream a more interesting one and began using his fingers as well.  
  
Scully began to chant Mulder's name over and over again until she finally crested and then she was silent. Krycek gave her a moment to recover and then entered her bringing her to yet another peak.  
  
She called out Mulder's name once again.  
  
Instead of being angry Krycek actually sympathized with her. "Dana, he is wonderful, isn't he? Someday we will have him together, you and I."  
  
Scully only nodded.  
  
"Dana, do you remember how much I love you and how much you love me. There is nothing but honesty between us."  
  
"I know Alex, I love you."  
  
"Good. Now Dana, you know you can always trust me but there is someone who you shouldn't trust. Mulder"  
  
Scully shook her head. "I can trust Mulder"  
  
"Dana, how often has he put himself ahead of you? How do you know that his truth is the real truth? There are other truths out there. Ones that won't hurt you."  
  
"Mulder would never hurt me"  
  
"Mulder cannot be trusted Dana. Do you understand me?"  
  
Scully still shook her head. Krycek glanced at the clock and knew that the medication would be wearing off soon. He would have to continue this another time.  
  
"Dana, tomorrow night I want you to leave the door open again. And tonight lock it after I leave."  
  
"Yes Alex"  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. Dana, what did you and Mulder talk about today?"  
  
"I told him that I might be in love with you."  
  
"And him, did he tell you anything?"  
  
"He wanted to talk about some satellite pictures he had. Wants to go to Idaho next week."  
  
"You have done well, Dana"  
  
Krycek took her once more before quickly dressing and leaving the apartment. Scully left her bed awhile later and walked over to the door and locked it. She was going to go back to bed but was too tired to go that far, so she lay down on the couch and fell asleep.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Krycek was on his cell phone within a minute of returning to his car.  
  
"He has seen the pictures and he seems to be falling for the bait"  
  
"Excellent, and her?"  
  
"She is resisting the suggestions I am giving her about Mulder. I think I will have to visit her a few more times."  
  
"Is that safe? No one has received more than a few doses of that medication. How can we be sure it will not have any long term affects on her?"  
  
"We can't be sure. All we can do is hope that she can stay together until they get to Idaho. After that, we will no longer be needing Agent Scully's services."  
  
"Do you really think this will bring around the end of Agent Mulder?"  
  
"Her turning on him will lead to either his death or his total breakdown. Of that, I am sure."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
End of chapter four. Comments anyone? 


	5. Into The Arms Of Another

Chapter Five - Into The Arms Of Another  
  
Mulder left Amanda's apartment feeling a bit guilty. Not so much for leaving her after spending the last three hours tangled up with her but more for leaving Scully alone.  
  
He should have spent the night at her place guarding over her but instead he had called up Amanda and indulged himself in some mind blowing sex. Amanda was a nice enough girl whose company Mulder enjoyed until she opened her mouth to speak.  
  
When he arrived back at his apartment, he noticed his answering machine light was flashing. Quickly he hit the play button.  
  
"Agent Mulder" the voice he recognized as Matheson's began. "I just wanted to thank you and Agent Scully for coming to my little party the other night. Perhaps we can get together for drink again soon."  
  
Mulder deleted the message and walked into the kitchen to pour a glass of water. Matheson wanted to see him again. Soon.  
  
But why?  
  
Thoughts of Scully were pushed to the background as Mulder tried to figure out why Matheson would want to see him so quickly.  
  
He drank his glass of water and fell back on his couch pondering over the many possibilities.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Matheson's office 7am the next morning  
  
Mulder was sitting in Matheson's outer office when the Senator arrived for work. He nodded an acknowledgement to Mulder who silently got up and followed him into his office.  
  
They began chit chatting about this and that leading Mulder to believe that Matheson suspected that there were listening devices hidden somewhere in his office. The entire time they were chatting about the party and how nice it was to have Scully there, Matheson was busily scratching a note off to Mulder.  
  
After about 5 minutes of what would seem like senseless babbling to anyone who was listening, Matheson rose indicating to Mulder that it was time to leave.  
  
"Well Agent Mulder, when Emily gets back to DC we would love to have you and Agent Scully over for dinner."  
  
"We would like that" Mulder replied silently accepted the note Matheson placed in his hand.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mulder waited until he was outside sitting on a bench to look at the note. It actually said very little.  
  
"Idaho is a trap - they know you are coming. Tell NO ONE that you know. Especially not Scully."  
  
"Why not Scully?" Mulder thought as he shredded the note and threw it away. He knew that she had been acting rather strangely as of late, but he still trusted her more than anyone. He not only trusted her with his life, but more importantly, he trusted her with his soul.  
  
Trust her or not, he decided not to mention the note or the meeting to her yet.  
  
Just in case.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ FBI Headquarters 8:30 am  
  
Mulder arrived back at the office to find Scully already buried in her work. She finally looked like herself and Mulder was happy when they settled into their normal routine.  
  
"So Agent Mulder, what did you do after you left me?"  
  
"I don't know, a little bit of this and that?" Mulder seemed a bit shy in his answer  
  
"Oh and who was the lucky girl?"  
  
Mulder was going to state that there was no girl involved but he knew better. Scully always seemed to have the ability to read his mind.  
  
"The brain surgeon"  
  
"Amanda? I thought you were done with her."  
  
"I thought so too, but I gave into a moment of weakness"  
  
"A moment - is that how long it took you to."  
  
Mulder clapped his hand over her mouth to keep her from continuing and they both started to laugh.  
  
"It's nice to have you back Scully. I missed you."  
  
Their eyes locked and once again Scully felt the war between her common sense and her emotions starting up within her.  
  
"I missed you too partner, now tell me about those photos you have"  
  
Mulder smiled and spent the next hour explaining everything to her. First he showed her the satellite photos which clearly showed some sort of compounded housing several buildings and surrounded by some sort of fence. Of course, from the pictures they buildings could have been anything, but Mulder had his own ideas.  
  
"From everything I have been able to find out about this site, I have come to the conclusion that it is some sort of experimental facility. I think they are doing experiments dealing with aliens. Perhaps researching their biology or even cloning them."  
  
Scully looked at the proof lying in front of her and was not convinced. "Mulder you have no hard evidence to say that this is not just some normal run-of-the-mill research facility. I don't see why we have to fly out there ourselves - they haven't broken any laws, right?"  
  
Mulder walked around to Scully and grabbed her by the shoulders trying to instill some of his enthusiasm into her. "Don't you see Scully, this could be the truth we have been looking for."  
  
"Your truth, Mulder not mine."  
  
Mulder couldn't believe what he was hearing "What do you mean by that Scully? After all we have been through - after all you have been through - after all they have done to you - how can you say this is not your truth too."  
  
Scully felt the tug-of-war within her starting up again and could barely believe herself what she was saying. "All I am saying Mulder that maybe your version of the truth is not the only one out there. Perhaps there is a more viable version too. Maybe, just maybe." she stopped when she saw the look on Mulder's face.  
  
He had turned pale. The words on the note he had received that morning coming to mind "Especially not Scully". Had she somehow turned against him? Mulder felt a bit better when Scully stopped her tirade and looked at him with concern in her eyes. "Don't mind me Mulder. I haven't been myself lately. If you think it is necessary for us to go to Idaho then to Idaho we will go."  
  
"You don't have to, if you don't want to. Maybe you would rather stay here and play house with Alex."  
  
"No Mulder, my place is with you" Scully placed her hand on his arm and gave a little squeeze. Suddenly she felt faint.  
  
Mulder reached out and grabbed her when she started to sway. "Scully, please, let me take you to a doctor."  
  
"Mulder, I am a doctor, and I am fine. I don't need you or anyone else to tell me otherwise. Just let me catch my breath and have a glass of water."  
  
Mulder fetched her water while trying to figure out what was wrong with his partner.  
  
Scully after drinking the water had obviously had enough conversation about Idaho for the time being and turned the subject back to Amanda.  
  
"So are you going to see her again?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Amanda that's who"  
  
"I don't know, maybe."  
  
"Do you like her?"  
  
"Yeah I guess. She is nice enough but she isn't." Mulder stopped himself from saying 'you'.  
  
If Scully had noticed the omission she said nothing, instead suggesting that they get to work researching the site they had found in Idaho. She decided to stay in the office while Mulder went to work with the Lone Gunmen.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Scully's apartment Late that same night  
  
Scully had spent a relatively productive day in the office digging up information on the facility Mulder was so eager to see. From all outward appearances, it looked like another research facility testing a variety of consumer products before they went on the market. It all looked a little too perfect and Scully made a list things to do the following day to follow up on the information she had found.  
  
She didn't see any more of Mulder that day, but they had touched base a couple of times. As she drove home Scully realized that none of the three phone conversations they had had over the past few hours was truly necessary. It was more that they just wanted to talk to each other.  
  
Scully had been feeling dizzy all day and it did nothing for her appetite. She thought about eating dinner but passed eating anything more than a small yogurt before heading to bed. She fell asleep instantly only to awaken an hour later to quickly unlock the door.  
  
Krycek crept into her room again and injected her with the smallest dose of medication he could. He had grown quite fond of Scully and was doing his best to keep her from having adverse affects from the medication that was flowing throughout her body.  
  
Sensing her physical exhaustion, Krycek had pity on her by taking the straight forward approach to their lovemaking. Even so, Scully seemed to go over the edge countless times before Krycek caught up to her.  
  
Krycek looked down at her panting form envying her the enjoyment she seemed to get from every touch no matter how gentle. "I may have to try some of this stuff myself" he thought to himself allowing Mulder to drift into his thoughts. "Maybe I will give all three of us a small dose and see what happens."  
  
He smiled at the notion but then remembered he had work to do. Scully was a hard egg to crack when it came to Mulder but he would get through to her even if it took all week.  
  
It practically did. It wasn't until the fifth time Krycek had visited her in the night that she finally mumbled back 'Can't trust Mulder' to him.  
  
Krycek left happy in the fact that Scully was exactly where he wanted her and that he could finally get a good night's sleep.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ End of Chapter five. With a little luck, I will be able to add more to this later today. 


	6. The Stage Is Set

Chapter six - The Stage Is Set  
  
The next few days Scully and Mulder busily went about trying to gather enough evidence on the research facility to convince their superiors to grant them permission to fly out to Idaho.  
  
It took a bit of convincing but they finally wore Skinner down. He agreed that the could fly out there at the end of the week if they had caught up on all their paperwork.  
  
Mulder had immediately agreed and shot a grin at Scully as they left Skinner's office. They both knew that Scully did a majority of their paperwork.  
  
"Thanks a lot Mulder."  
  
"Don't worry Scully, I'll help you."  
  
"Sure you will. The last time you made a deal like this you ended up meeting that brown haired bimbo and slipping away for the weekend with her."  
  
"I promise Scully not to leave the city limits until we are done."  
  
She looked at him skeptically.  
  
"Scout's honor"  
  
Scully shook her head and couldn't help but smiling. Even after all these years, Mulder knew how to melt her heart by using those puppy dog eyes of his. "This will cost you"  
  
"How about I treat you to a night of dinner and dancing when we get back?"  
  
"Okay" Scully said before thinking. She frowned a bit as a little voice said in the back of her mind "Don't trust him - he will hurt you."  
  
She pushed the thought away at sat down at their desk to get started.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mulder was pleased that Scully seemed to be acting more and more like her old self again. He had no idea that this was the result of Krycek cutting back on her 'treatments'.  
  
Krycek had only visited her a couple of times during the time she was busily doing paperwork. He didn't have to stay long since it seemed like Scully was willing to accept his suggestions more readily than before.  
  
He assumed it was due to the multiple doses of medication he had given her over the past couple of weeks. She was now putty in his hands and she had told him all of the plans Mulder had come up with for their trip to Idaho.  
  
In return, Krycek had carefully explained to Scully what she was to do once they got into the research facility. She would basically lead Mulder right into their trap where he would either join them or be destroyed.  
  
The last of the visits came practically under Mulder's nose. Krycek kept clear of Mulder since their last meeting in the office.  
  
Mulder was a very dangerous man to the project and Krycek knew he would be even more dangerous if he sensed his partner was in danger.  
  
Scully and Mulder were planning on leaving the following morning and Krycek was not 100% sure that he would be able to sneak into her apartment as he had done in the past. Instead he boldly walked into their office after watching Mulder leave to pick up lunch.  
  
He greeted Scully and injected her with only the smallest amount of medication. She immediately turned eagerly towards him and he told her that they would have to wait to be together again. He warned her that Mulder would try to come between them and told her that she must stop Mulder no-matter-what.  
  
"Remember Dana, nothing is more important than us being together and the success of the project. If it successful, you and I can be together always. Only Mulder can stand in the way now."  
  
Scully nodded. "I understand Alex"  
  
"Dana, you will not remember anything about this meeting and will act normally until it is time to put the plan in place. Goodbye Dana."  
  
Krycek gave Scully a brotherly kiss on the head before leaving the room. He knew that this would probably be the last time he would see her alone before she sacrificed herself for the project.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mulder was walking down the hall carrying their lunch when he foot kicked something across the hall. It appeared to be a small glass vial containing some sort of liquid.  
  
Mulder normally would have thought nothing of it except that the liquid was a most interesting color of green. It seemed almost unnatural.  
  
He picked up the bottle and was still looking at it when he walked into the office.  
  
"Hey Scully, look at this" he said before realizing that Scully had her head down on her desk.  
  
He walked over to her and saw she was fast asleep. He looked at Scully's sleeping form and then the green vial. "I wonder" he thought to himself sticking the vial in his pocket.  
  
Scully awoke a few minutes later looking a bit dazed. "Sorry, Mulder I must have dozed off."  
  
Mulder only smiled at her. "I told you paperwork was boring. I brought your lo mien so eat up. We only have a couple more hours to get this paperwork up to Skinner's office so we can leave in the morning."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mulder and Scully ate their lunch and managed to plow through the rest of the paperwork before the 5pm cutoff.  
  
"Whew" Mulder said as he followed Scully out the door. "I think we just earned ourselves a beer. Got time or are you seeing your young man tonight?"  
  
"No, I am not seeing my young man tonight. He has been out of town all week. Funny though, I feel like part of him has been with me the whole time. What do you think that means?"  
  
"Either you are in love or he has given you some sort of disease."  
  
Scully punched him playfully on the arm. She wanted to accept his offer of going out for a beer, but the little voice inside of her kept telling her it was a bad idea.  
  
So instead of enjoying Scully's company for the evening, Mulder ended up swinging by the Lone Gunman's place and dropping of the vial for them to inspect.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Scully met Mulder at the airport promptly at 9am. They boarded their plane in relative silence both lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Mulder was wondering about the strange vial he had found. The preliminary tests on the substance showed it to be organic with properties that were unfamiliar to both him and the Gunmen. He had sent it to another lab for further testing.  
  
Scully couldn't help but feel a sense of dread coming over her as she sat down on the plane. Something bad was going to happen and she could do nothing about it.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
End of chapter six - any comments on this story? Should I keep going? 


	7. Idaho

Chapter seven - Idaho  
  
Mulder and Scully got two hotel rooms about five miles from the research facility. They each checked into their own rooms too tired to do much besides order room service and fall asleep.  
  
They had no idea that they were being watched.  
  
The older man turned to Krycek. "Is it going as planned?"  
  
"So far perfectly. If they are here, that means that she doesn't remember anything. She would never willingly put Mulder in danger."  
  
"Are you going to visit her tonight?"  
  
"I think not - I don't know if her body can take much more of the medication. I am afraid another dose may kill her and although she is an excellent lover, I think I would hate to loose her right before we truly need her."  
  
"And Mulder?"  
  
"I thought about it, but from my observations of him, he sleeps too infrequently and too lightly to take the chance. And besides, we are not sure of the long term affects of the medication on the human brain. Why risk destroying the part of him we want the most."  
  
"And if he refuses to co-operate"  
  
"Then he will be destroyed."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mulder and Scully met for breakfast and Mulder could immediately tell something was wrong. Scully, who was usually as cool as a cucumber before a case, seemed to be edgy and hostile towards him.  
  
"I don't see why we have to go in there during broad daylight. Do you think that if there really is a government conspiracy going on in there that they will buy your feeble cover story about us running a routine anti- terrorism inspection? I think we should go at night. Just sneak in."  
  
"Scully, since when have you wanted to sneak in anywhere? Aren't you concerned about not having a warrant?"  
  
"Screw the warrant."  
  
Mulder stopped arguing at that point his concern about Scully and her state of mind growing by the minute. He excused himself to go to the men's room using the chance to call the Lone Gunmen on his cell phone.  
  
Langley answered.  
  
"Turn off the tape, it's me." Mulder waited for the click and then continued "Anything new on the stuff I left with you?"  
  
"Not much. A lot of it is made up of compounds we cannot identify. We are not even sure they are found here."  
  
"Here?"  
  
"On Earth"  
  
"Oh, what about what you have been able to identify."  
  
"So far, part of the substance seems to resemble an herb used in African mating rituals."  
  
"Used for what?"  
  
"To put unwilling brides into the right mood to greet their new husband's properly."  
  
"No kidding - it makes you horny?"  
  
"It makes you very sensitive to touch. Like your whole body is one erogenous zone. Then it makes you tired."  
  
"Sounds like something Frohike would like. Anything else?"  
  
"Not really but we think it may also have some sort of mind altering components to it. We will keep working on it and let you know."  
  
"How's Scully?"  
  
"Acting weird"  
  
"Do you think she has been exposed to this stuff?  
"I have no idea and in the mood she is in, I am not going to ask her."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mulder returned to the table and found that Scully's mood had gotten even worse. She barely would talk to him and only briefly nodded when he said that he would do what she wanted and go into the facility at night.  
  
Scully barely acknowledged him as she rose from the table and left. It was almost as if she was in a trance barely snapping out of it when Mulder called out after her.  
  
"What time Scully?"  
  
"One" and she was gone leaving Mulder alone with his breakfast and his thoughts.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Scully returned to her room and immediately pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number etched in her memory. Her called was answered on the second ring.  
  
"Good morning Dana"  
  
"Good morning Alex"  
  
"Do you have something you want to tell me?"  
  
"Yes. We will be there at one"  
  
"Very well done Dana. Now I want you to go asleep and stay asleep until it is time to leave. Don't talk to anyone - especially Mulder. You cannot trust him. He will hurt you."  
  
"I understand" and Scully hung up the phone and lay on the bed. She was asleep within minutes.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Scully slept and she dreamt. Over and over again the same dream kept repeating itself. She was in trouble and Mulder would rescue her at the last minute.  
  
In her dreams she kept screaming to Mulder to help her. At first he didn't hear her but finally he did and then he saved her.  
  
But the dream ended the same way every time. She took out her gun and shot Mulder through the heart.  
  
She was safe but he was dead. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mulder paused at Scully's door trying to decide whether or not to knock. Breakfast had not gone well and even though he was not looking forward to dealing with Scully in her current mindset, he was worried about her and thought he would check up on her.  
  
He started to knock when the door swung open. Apparently Scully had forgotten to close it properly.  
  
"Scully?" he said peering through the door. He spotted her lying on her bed and walked over to her. "Scully?" he said again as he bent down to touch her.  
  
Then her heard her feeble cry "Mulder, help me. Please help me. Mulder"  
  
He tried to shake her but she would not wake up, she only repeated her plea time and time again.  
  
Mulder tried again and again to wake his sleeping partner only to be greeted by the same feeble pleas for help. Realizing that she was not going to wake up any time soon, Mulder sat next to her on the bed and gathered her in his arms murmuring words of kindness into her ear as he stroked her hair.  
  
"I'm here Scully" he whispered to her "I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was dark when Scully was able to pull herself out of her sleep induced trance. For a moment or two she had no idea of where she was. She only knew she felt safe.  
  
There was a body lying next to hers holding her close. It was Mulder - the source of her safety.  
  
She sighed quietly and savored the moment waking up slowly.  
  
But as her mind became more awake, the panic within in began to stir. She bolted up right suddenly terrified of the man next to her.  
  
He could not be trusted. He would hurt her.  
  
Mulder felt her movement and her transformation from the woman who looked so content to be held in his arms, to the woman who was suddenly afraid.  
  
"Scully, it's okay. I won't hurt you."  
  
Scully just stared at him. "I know I should believe you, but I just can't". She got off the bed and headed for the bathroom. "I need to get ready"  
  
Mulder scratched his head in bewilderment watching Scully leave the room. He was worried about his partner and worried about taking her into the facility with him that night.  
  
"Scully, maybe you should stay back here and let me go in there alone."  
  
Scully walked out of the bathroom still brushing her teeth "Why would I want to do that?"  
  
"You just seem a bit jumpy around me tonight. I don't want to put you in danger."  
  
"I'm fine Mulder. I just had some bad dreams that spooked me a bit."  
  
She finished brushing her teeth and walked over to him. She touched his cheek lightly. "Really, Mulder, I'm fine. And even if I wasn't I would never let you go in there without me covering your back."  
  
Mulder nodded and returned to his room to get ready. Somehow he couldn't erase the picture of Scully stabbing him right in the back she was supposed to be protecting.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
About an hour later they arrived at the facility dressed in dark clothing carrying nothing more than their weapons and flashlights.  
  
Entry into the building was easier than they anticipated and the suspicion that something was very wrong grew in Mulder's mind and he and Scully slowly walked down the corridors.  
  
The first corridor was lined with small rooms which appeared to be labs and examination rooms. Since there were so many of them, they decided to split up do some quick checking and meet back near the main entry way in 30 minutes.  
  
After consulting their watches they separated. Mulder watched Scully as she continued down the hall bypassing the labs. That surprised him - he thought for sure she would be curious about what experiments they were working on.  
  
Mulder himself peered through the windows of several labs before seeing something the peaked his interest. The room in question seemed to be used for examination purposes. On the small table next to the examination table sat a small vial containing the small greenish liquid Mulder had found back in DC.  
  
He glanced around for Scully but seeing her no where in sight entered the room alone. He walked over to the vial, picked it up and looked at it for a second or two before putting it in his pocket.  
  
"That was meant for you Mulder"  
  
Mulder spun around to find Alex Krycek standing in front of the closed door pointing a gun at him. "Originally we thought to use that substance on you instead of Agent Scully but since we were not quite sure of its long term affects we chose her. She is far more expendable to the project than you."  
  
"What have you done with her and what do you want?" Mulder said. He was not only curious but was trying to buy himself sometime to figure out how to disarm Krycek.  
  
"We want you. Against us you are a major threat to the project and the cloning procedures we were doing right here in this building. With us, we would be unstoppable."  
  
"Were doing"  
  
"You don't think we left everything here for you to find, did you? Everything has been moved to a more secure location."  
  
"This was all just a trap?"  
  
"More or less and Scully the bait."  
  
"How?"  
  
"That substance you found is indeed extraterrestrial. In small doses it can be used for mind control with very few side affects besides heighten sensitivity to touch. Your partner, however, proved to be a more difficult case than we originally anticipated. Her loyalty to you ran very deep. It took many treatments to get her to think the right way. She has been given more medication than any human has received in the past. We are not sure what the long term affects will be. It's unfortunate, but she is expendable."  
  
"If anything happens to her."  
  
"Spare me the speech Mulder. You are going to stay here a while as our guest while we decide exactly what to do with you. If you are lucky, I won't share stories of my most intimate moments with your partner with you."  
  
Krycek looked down for one second apparently looking for something with which to tie Mulder up and Mulder jumped on the opportunity - hurling himself at Krycek and knocking him to the ground. His gun sailing across the room.  
  
The two men were locked in a battle with neither one having the advantage over the other when suddenly the sound of a voice made them stop.  
  
"Let go of him" a cold female voice said.  
  
They separated and looked over to the door where Scully was standing, weapon poised.  
  
"Scully, thank God you are here. Are you alright?" Mulder said.  
  
"Shut up Mulder"  
  
"Dana, remember what we talked about? Now is the time. You need to do this Dana. For you and for us." Krycek said softly.  
  
Scully pointed the gun a bit more towards Mulder.  
  
"Scully, it's me here. I'm on your side."  
  
The gun pointed a bit more towards Krycek.  
  
"Dana, you know you cannot trust him. He will only hurt you."  
  
The conversation and gun pointing when back and forth with Scully only getting more confusion and the pounding in her head grew. Her heart and her head were doing battle with her the only true victim.  
  
When the pain became unbearable, she knew she had to make a choice. She pointed the gun "I am sorry" was all she said before she pulled the trigger.  
  
There was the sound of two bodies hitting the floor. The man she shot and herself.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ end of chapter seven 


	8. Is It Too Late?

Chapter eight - Is It Too Late?  
  
Walter Skinner looked at the hunched over form sipping coffee in the hospital waiting room. He had to pull a lot of strings to get out to Idaho in the middle of the night, but he knew he had to be there.  
  
"Sir"  
  
"Mulder, how's Scully?"  
  
"I don't know. They took her and Krycek into the hospital together and once I got here, they refused to let me near her and they won't tell me why."  
  
"And the other man, Krycek wasn't it?"  
  
"He is surgery but I think he will survive. I can't believe it. Even with all that medication flowing through her body and with all she was going through, she still managed to nail him without really hurting him."  
  
"How so"  
  
"Clean shot right through his right shoulder. She made sure he couldn't hurt me any more without destroying our witness."  
  
Mulder stopped and tried to collect himself. Skinner could see he was besides himself with worry about his partner and friend.  
  
They were about to take a seat when I doctor approached them. "Agent Mulder"  
  
Mulder turned to the doctor and quickly introduced Skinner to him. The doctor nodded his acknowledgement to Skinner and continued.  
  
"Your suspect is out of surgery and in recovery. You should be able to speak with him in an hour or so."  
  
"Is he being guarded adequately?"  
  
"I have asked for two men to be placed on him immediately."  
  
"I want to be there when he wakes up Sir. He may know how to help Scully."  
  
At the mention of Scully's name, the doctor seemed to get a bit nervous. Mulder picked up on "Doctor, what's wrong with Scully."  
  
"I didn't examine her myself, but spoke to the doctors who did down in the ER."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She became so agitated that they had to sedate her. They have placed her in the psych ward for observation."  
  
Mulder made a move to leave. "I need to go see her."  
  
The doctor placed his hand on Mulder's arm, stopping him. "No rush. They pumped her full of sedatives. She will be out for quite a while."  
  
Skinner chimed in. "I think our time would be better spent talking to this Krycek. The more we know about the substance in question, the better."  
  
It was agreed then to concentrate first on Krycek and the answers he could provide and then Scully. It killed Mulder to be away from her, but he knew it was his best chance of helping her.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Skinner and Mulder walked down the ward in search of Krycek's room. Mulder stomach began to sink as they approached the room and saw no guards watching the door.  
  
He charged into the room to find it empty.  
  
Skinner ran down towards the nurses' station and asked about the patient in Room 1013. His heart sank when he heard the response.  
  
"He was transferred to another facility about 20 minutes ago."  
  
Skinner walked over to talk to Mulder who had already come to the conclusion that Krycek was long gone.  
  
"Scully - what if they try to take her too"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The hospital's psych ward tried to maintain a look of cheerfulness with brightly colored walls and furnishing but one couldn't escape the overwhelming sense of gloom that hung over the ward.  
  
Mulder shuttered as he walked towards the nurses' desk. He hated to think of Scully being in a place like this, let alone having to stay here.  
  
He and Skinner flashed their credentials to the nurse on duty. She seemed unimpressed.  
  
Skinner did the talking. "I am Assistant Director, Walter Skinner and I would like to get some information on one of my agents who is currently under your care."  
  
"Are either of you next of kin?"  
  
"No, I am her partner and this is her superior - we need to know her status."  
  
"I am sorry but I can only give out that information to next of kin."  
  
Mulder looked like he was about to jump over the desk and strangle the nurse but Skinner put a restraining hand on him. "May we talk to however is in charge."  
  
"I am the one in charge here and I am afraid I can't help you."  
  
"Is there anyone who can?"  
  
"The doctors are making rounds right now. When they are done, I can have someone talk to you. In the meantime, I would suggest you get a member of her family in here."  
  
Skinner and Mulder removed themselves to the waiting room.  
  
"Mulder, I will call Mrs. Scully"  
  
"No, I should really be the one to do it."  
  
"Fine, tell her to take the next flight out here and that I will meet her at the airport."  
  
Mulder took out his cell phone and dialed Maggie Scully's number. She answered quickly.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Scully. It's Fox Mulder.."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
After securing Maggie Scully the most direct flight possible out to Idaho, Skinner and Mulder waited to talk to Scully's doctor.  
  
It seemed like forever until he finished up his rounds and escorted them into his office.  
  
"Gentlemen, I understand your position but due to the sensitive nature of what we do here, we really cannot give you access to her without her family's consent. But, Agent Mulder, since her identification does list you as emergency contact, I will give you a basic idea of what is going on with Agent Scully."  
  
"Agent Scully is in a very agitated state. At your request, Agent Mulder, we did run a tox screen on her and found several very unusual substances in her blood. We are not entirely sure what these substances are doing to her and whether or not their affects can be reversed."  
  
"At present Agent Scully is not being sedated but is still very upset. She keeps saying 'sorry' over and over again and mentions your name quite a bit - although we cannot tell if she is seeking your help or trying to hide from you. She also keeps saying that she wants it just to end. We have her under suicide watch."  
  
"May I see her, please."  
  
The doctor was going to say no until he saw the look of pure anguish on Mulder's face.  
  
"I imagine you watching her through the monitor couldn't hurt anyone."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Some eight hours later, that is where Maggie Scully and Skinner found Mulder - sitting in front of the monitor transfixed by the image of Scully sitting and rocking in the corner of the room. She was obviously saying something but the microphones in the room couldn't pick it up.  
  
Maggie walked over to Fox and touched his shoulder lightly. They hugged briefly.  
  
"Fox, is there somewhere private we can talk. I want to know everything. Will you excuse us Walter."  
  
Skinner nodded and watched them head out looking for an empty room in which they could speak. He turned his attention back to the monitor and shook his head. He wasn't sure if even Mulder could save her now.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Maggie and Mulder found an empty room. Mulder perched himself on the bed with Maggie taking the chair next to it.  
  
He took a deep breath and started at the beginning telling Maggie everything - except for the more intimate details of her relationship with Krycek.  
  
Maggie listened intently trying to absorb everything that Mulder told her. She had enough experience with her daughter's working life that she pretty much believed everything Mulder said without question.  
  
"Fox, do you think you can bring her back?"  
  
"I am not sure Mrs. Scully. I still have this" he showed her the vial he had taken from the research facility "But I don't know for sure what it will do to her."  
  
Maggie nodded and rose from her chair. "I think it about time you and I met with her doctor"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Scully's doctor listened patiently to everything Mulder had to say and then basically told him that he was crazy.  
  
"So, Agent Mulder, what you are telling me is that you want to inject her with the same stuff that put her in this position to begin with and try to brainwash her again to put her back to normal."  
  
Mulder nodded.  
  
"To be honest with you, it sounds more like something out of a science fiction TV show than a practical solution to our problem."  
  
Skinner chimed in "What do you suggest Doctor?"  
  
"I suggest we monitor her closely and wait and see if she approves on her own. You, yourself said that you have no idea how long the affects of the medication will last."  
  
Mulder was going to start in on the doctor when he was interrupted by the calm voice of Maggie Scully. "Doctor you are willing to leave my daughter like that? To do nothing?"  
  
"Of course we will be doing something Mrs. Scully. We will be monitoring constantly."  
  
"Excuse me Doctor, I don't want to be rude, but I can tell a brush off when I see one." She reached over and picked up Mulder's hand.  
  
"Fox has saved my daughter's life more times than I can count. She trusts him with her life and so do I. If Fox thinks this is what's best, then I think we should try it."  
  
"Mrs. Scully, I think you should reconsider"  
  
"Doctor, my mind is made up"  
  
Mulder smiled once again realizing from where Scully got her stubborn streak.  
  
The doctor sighed resigned to the fact that he wasn't going to win this particular argument.  
  
"Well, it is getting late and this may take a while. How about we meet back here at 9am tomorrow morning? Then we will administer the medication and watch Mulder do his magic."  
  
Everyone agreed and it was decided that Skinner would take Maggie to the hotel to try and get some rest. Mulder, would go over with them, shower and change and then return back to the hospital so he could watch over Scully.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The night passed slowly for all three of them. Skinner did his best to take Maggie's mind off of Scully and the two really enjoyed each other's company.  
  
Mulder was back at the hospital within a hour and resumed his silent watch over his partner.  
  
When Skinner walked Maggie to her room, she gave him a peck on the cheek and thanked him for being there for her and her daughter. Before closing the door she asked him one last question.  
  
"Do you think Mulder can save her?"  
  
"If he can't, no one can"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ end of chapter eight 


	9. It's Now Or Never

Chapter nine - It's Now Or Never  
  
It seemed to Mulder that nine o'clock would never come. He stood up eagerly when the Doctor, Maggie and Skinner walked into the observation room a little after nine.  
  
"Are you sure you want to try this Agent Mulder?" the doctor said handing Mulder the syringe.  
  
Mulder looked over at Maggie and then nodded. "Yes"  
  
"Do you think you can administer the medication?"  
  
"I think so"  
  
"Okay, we will watch from here. Let us know immediately if you need our assistance."  
  
Maggie gave Mulder a quick hug before he left the room "Go and bring my daughter back Fox"  
  
Mulder didn't see the lone tear going down her cheek as she looked at her daughter still rocking in the corner. Skinner put his arm around her and pulled her close.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Scully was sitting in a corner of the cell when Mulder entered it. She seemed to be oblivious to everything going on around her - almost in a self induced trance.  
  
Mulder quietly walked up to her and seeing her lack of reaction, calmly stuck the syringe in her arm.  
  
The sting of the needle seemed to bring Scully out of her stupor. She looked up and when she realized it was Mulder standing there, she screamed and ran to the opposite corner of the room trying to get away from him.  
  
"Scully, Dana it's me Mulder" he began wondering if he just made a horrible mistake.  
  
Scully's breathing slowed down a bit, apparently the medication was being to take affect. She turned slowly towards him and before he knew what was happening, had thrown herself on him kissing him with a passion unlike anything Mulder ever experienced.  
  
Mulder fought the urge to give to the very eager Scully and slowly separated himself from her. She pouted a bit but remained relatively calm.  
  
"Scully, I need you to listen to me."  
  
"I am not supposed to listen to you. You are going to hurt me"  
  
"Dana, that's not true. What Krycek told you was a lie."  
  
"He said you would lie to me"  
  
Mulder tried to let the frustration creep into his voice. Scully had always been stubborn and always had a mind of her own. He was foolish if he thought he could talk her into trusting him in mere minutes.  
  
"Dana, I want you to think. Think back on all the times you and I have been together. I always trusted you and you always trusted me. We have always been there for each other and we will always be there for each other. Now and forever."  
  
"I remember you saved me before." She smiled briefly. "You came all the way to Antarctica for me didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, I did and I would do it again in a heartbeat."  
  
"You would? But Alex told me you never cared for me. You were just using me to find your truth"  
  
Mulder picked up her hand and was happy to see she didn't pull it away. "Dana, I have cared for you since the beginning. We have always been more than just partners. We have been oh so much more."  
  
Scully looked thoughtfully at him. "When Alex told me about his feelings for me, he always showed me how he felt. We would."  
  
Mulder cut her off. "Scully, right now you are under the influence of some serious alien drugs. It causes you to act a certain way and be talked into certain things. When we decide to show each other exactly how we feel about each other, I want it to be because that's how you really feel. No drugs needed."  
  
That seemed to calm her down quite a bit.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Maggie and Skinner watched Mulder work his magic on Scully. Maggie couldn't help the tears that pouring down her cheeks. Skinner gave her a squeeze and felt a bit of a lump in his throat too.  
  
They watched as Mulder recounted every case he could think of to reinforce the idea that he and Scully were a team and that she could trust him the way he trusted her.  
  
Slowly she moved towards him and after a while finally snuggled up against him. He gave her a kiss on the forehead as she closed her eyes and whispered to him "Take me home Mulder".  
  
His answer was a simple kiss on her forehead.  
  
Maggie looked over to at Skinner wiping the last of her tears away "Walter, do you think they will ever realize how much they mean to each other?"  
  
"Honestly Maggie, I just don't know."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ End of Chapter Nine.  
  
Author's note: Okay folks - tell me if I should end it there or if you want more. I could write about Skinner and Maggie or about Mulder and Scully trying to get back on track again. Or, I could let it end now.  
  
Your wish is my command. 


End file.
